The Poachers
by Mathematical-candy-panda
Summary: "I've been going to camp for many years now, but something has been happening. Ever since three years ago, I've noticed that rapidly, the amount of demigods coming here every year has been decreasing and others just randomly disappear over the school year". Why is everyone disappearing? What happened to them? who took them? Welp, looks like it's a job for the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Annabeth

I've been going to camp for many years now, but something has been happening. Ever since three years ago, I've noticed that rapidly, the amount of demigods coming here every year has been decreasing and others just randomly disappear over the school year. They've probably died. A shiver went down my spine. People were disappearing and kids are just going about their business like everything's normal, what would happen if I disappeared? Would anyone care? It reminded me of how insignificant I was compared to the rest of the world, compared to the universe.

I pushed those thought aside. No, you shouldn't be pushing them aside, you should take notice of your observations, analyze them, link them to things, find the cause of the problem, and solve it. I'm the daughter of Athena. This isn't what I'm supposed to do with my findings. I pushed them aside anyway. Thinking like this isn't going to help you fall asleep, I said to myself. I don't care, the other half of me said.

I groaned. I hated how I randomly thought like this sometimes. I tossed around in my bunk, trying to find a comfortable position. I looked out the window, and tried to clear my mind. I always tried to do this when I was about to sleep. It helps me clear my head of thoughts, just to focus on one thing in the window, think only of the present. It's almost like meditating, it's nice just to be thoughtless and have no worries sometimes.

My eyelids felt heavy, it was a burden to keep them up now. so I let them close, and I started to drift into the wonders of dreams, but of course they can't be wonderful for me, since I'm Annabeth , the demigod.

I dreamed I was in a big warehouse. There were no windows and it was dark, damp, dreary, and cold. Then I realized that there were a whole bunch of cages everywhere. I could hear moaning and crying voices of suffering echoing off the walls. Then I saw something that I would remember for a really long time. I saw a huge figure in the darkness. With each step it took, the ground beneath me trembled. I wanted to either run away, or hide in a corner. The figure headed towards the cages, everyone went silent. The thing opened a cage, then, screams of terror filled my ears, the beast had grabbed another form, It looked like a small humanoid figure, and then it threw the human into the air, and made a direct for the open mouth, and I went back into my reality.

My heart was pumping, I was fully awake. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice. So I just laid there. I looked at the clock at my bedside; the red glowing numbers only read 4:27am. I tried to go back to sleep, using the method that I usually use, but I couldn't. I lay there, the horrific image playing through my head, over, and over, and over again, like someone broke the replay button on my brain, and all that it would do is play and play again.

* * *

**A.N: **

**Hello there fanfiction people, I recently wrote a short story and thought I was going to do a collection, but then I decided to give up on that because all the stories would sound the same if they stayed in the same theme, so then I decided to give up on that and start a longer story, but a few warnings, my chapters aren't going to be that long, so sorry to all of you who were hoping to find big chunks of interesting text, and I'm also not sure how many times I'm going to post this because I go to a school where they think it's okay to give students super easy curriculum, then give them a butt-load+ of homework. So, I'm not sure what is going to happen. If you have any suggestions, please leave a comment, I would love to find a way to make my writing more appealing and overall better to people. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Annabeth  
Bright sunlight had started coming through the window, making the cabin feel less erie to me, especially with the dream I had last night. I was sitting cross legged on my bunk, resting my back against the cool wall, thinking to myself. My under eyes felt dry from the lack of sleep I had gotten. I felt like I should have been doing something productive this whole time, or at least should have been reading, but my mind was still on that dream I had last night.  
I looked at the clock, it was now 7:01am, about an hour before breakfast. I decided to wake up my half-siblings. We needed to get ready and clean up, though I don't see why I said we needed to clean up, because our cabin is so neat and tidy.  
I climbed the bunk to reach Gabriela, she was sleeping in such a peaceful state, the complete opposite of how I slept last night, I started to shake her awake,  
"Hey, it's seven, start to get ready and wake the others," I said.  
She popped out of bed like she had ten days of sleep. She was full of energy, I purposely woke her up first because I knew she would be ready to wake up the others. I climbed down the bunk, and started to wake up the rest with Gabriela. In about ten minutes, everyone was awake and getting ready. I, being awake for three hours already was ready; my bed was clean, everything was organized and perfect, though I felt dirt under my bare feet. I started to sweep to my best ability, but it wasn't enough. There was still sand everywhere. It bothered me a lot since I was a bit of a perfectionist. But there was nothing I could do about it though, because sand was impossible to get rid of entirely, and you find it everywhere. UGH.  
I checked the clock, it was now 7:43am. I decided that I would go to Percy's cabin. He was probably still in his cabin asleep, drooling all over his pillow. I told my cabin mates; there were many winks and "Ohh, i see"s and much more, but I just smiled and left to go to Percy's cabin. I got there, no light shown through the window, because he's asleep, just as I guessed. I banged on the door for him to hear me and yelled,  
"Hey seaweed brain! It's 7:45!"  
"WHAT!" He yelled.  
There was an instant crashing noise, then I could hear very loud fumbling in the cabin. I creaked the door open, he was on the floor sprawled on top of some pieces of armor, now getting up and rubbing where the floor had impacted him. His hair was ruffled from sleep, his sea green eyes reminded me of the ocean, even from just getting out of bed he looked good.  
The cabin looked like a landfill. There were empty chip bags littered all over the place, clothes were everywhere, for some reason all the beds were messed up, most of the drawers were open with clothes hastily stuffed inside and other random junk, and it was awful.  
"Wow" I say " You really know how to turn a good room into a complete dump in one week"  
"Oh, whatever, can you help me clean up please," he said "I don't have Tyson with me to help keep things okay"  
Percy started pushing random things under the bunks and stuffed things in different drawers. Oh Gods, this boy was in trouble. I at least picked up the chip bags, but for everything else, no, I'm not about to touch his clothes, who knows what they've been through.  
"It's 7:51am, I'm sorry, you're on your own for this" I said heading for the door.  
I went out to get with my cabin, I jogged to the group and started walking with them.  
"His room was a disaster zone wasn't it," one of them said, I nodded, they laughed. I started to laugh too. I almost forgot about the dream, it creeped up on me again. I needed to talk to percy or chiron about later, it seems very important.


End file.
